In many electronics applications, an analog input signal is converted to a digital output signal (e.g., for further digital signal processing). For instance, in precision measurement systems, electronics are provided with one or more sensors to make measurements, and these sensors can generate an analog signal. The analog signal can then be provided to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit as input to generate a digital output signal for further processing. In another instance, in a mobile device receiver, an antenna can generate an analog signal based on the electromagnetic waves carrying information/signals in the air. The analog signal generated by the antenna can then be provided as input to an ADC to generate a digital output signal for further processing.